


COMO CONOCÍ A VUESTRO AMIGO

by Chunnies



Category: DBSK, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Jaejoong es una estrella de las redes sociales hasta el punto de financiarle una vuelta al mundo y en cada lugar que Jaejoong elige conoce a un tío.





	1. TAILANDIA

**Author's Note:**

> Querida Soulmy espero que te guste de verdad. Siento el retraso. La vida real que es lo que tiene.

CAPITULO UNO: TAILANDIA

 

 

FESTIVAL YE PENG TAILANDIA

 

De repente la noche se ilumina. Miles de farolillos encienden el mar convirtiendo la luz de las velas en suaves gotas anaranjadas que transmiten calidez, una ajena a las que ha experimentado hasta ahora, pero arropa como una caricia trémula de la primera vez que dos pieles se conocen. 

Se lo han contado, pero vivirlo es totalmente diferente, esa luz llena de un modo que te obliga a sonreír aunque no quieras, va a quedar como un tonto porque está rodeado de extraños, pero el momento tiene magia y le da igual.

 

Hace fotos para el blog, los reflejos en el mar, el cielo de velas y la gente que contempla emocionada como sus oraciones o sus deseos ascienden a lo más alto. No cree en deidades así que descarta lo de rezar pero el deseo de vivir plenamente se escapa con el farolillo que ha encendido. Sonríe sin medida. 

Deja de mirar al cielo y lo ve. Tiene los ojos cerrados y sujeta un enorme farol igual que el suyo, también esboza una media sonrisa ladea la cabeza y lo suelta, en ese momento abre los ojos y le mira a el. No se distrae buscando la ruta de su luz, se centra en él al tiempo que su media sonrisa se ensancha. Puede jurar que hay más luz que con todos los farolillos juntos y por primera vez entiende cuando al hablar de alguien dicen que brilla.

 

Porque ese desconocido que no aparta la vista de el lo hace, con la intensidad de mil soles.

 

— Hola soy Junsu ¿eres coreano, verdad?

Una vez más lo primero que piensa es lo que dice, sin filtros, nada de barreras que le impidan mostrarse tal cual es. Ese ha sido fuente de muchos problemas desde que tiene conciencia, e irónicamente es lo que le mantiene. 

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que reluces?

El recién nombrado Junsu parpadea serio para acto seguido, estallar en una sonora carcajada que a Jaejoong le recuerda a tardes de verano, amigos, tartas de chocolate y bailes desenfrenados escuchando tu canción favorita.

 

— No te preocupes, se como apagarme.

Niega con la cabeza como respuesta.

— Ni se te ocurra… no conozco a nadie aquí y acabo de llegar, me han dicho que la comida aquí es muy buena ¿vienes conmigo a probarla?.

— Con una condición.

Ahora le toca a el mirar sin comprender.

— No suelo “tomar algo” con gente de la que ni siquiera se su nombre.

— ¡Coño! tienes razón, ¡perdona! soy Jaejoong Kim Jaejoong

— Mucho gusto Kim Jaejoong, conozco un sitio que te gustará. ¿Vamos? 

Y dice si, a las bravas, olvidando que es un desconocido y los buenos consejos de sus amigos antes de embarcarse en un viaje por el mundo. Le cuesta desconfiar de esa mirada inocente aunque sospecha que hay un todo complejo detrás. 

Cenan, ríen y se cuentan la vida. No es como si se conociesen de siempre, pero están cómodos, por eso repiten. Al día siguiente se van a la playa para que Jaejoong grabe un video en el que por supuesto Junsu rehusa salir, todavía no entiende muy bien eso de ser “youtuber”, grabarse contando cosas y que un montón de desconocidos te escuchen es bastante raro, aunque no se compara con que te paguen por ello. Todavía le cuesta creerlo. 

  
Pasean por la arena, está caliente y Jaejoong se acerca a la orilla del mar mientras le da la cámara a Junsu para que le grabe se pone de espaldas al mar y cuenta todo lo que ha vivido hasta el momento, Junsu se queda fascinado porque es muy irónico y ocurrente, le gusta su sarcasmo el modo en el que algo tan simple como un mercadillo se puede transformar en la aventura de tu vida.

Cuando se da cuenta, ha estado escuchando fascinado todo el relato. Empieza a entender porque tiene tantos seguidores. No sin cierta reticencia admite que ser youtuber no es tan descabellado. O por lo menos en el caso de Jaejoong, porque el no sería capaz de hacer nada parecido.   
— No es justo- Jaejoong acaba de guardar la cámara y rompe la conversación que estaban teniendo hasta el momento.

Junsu decide que es la persona más rara que ha conocido nunca. 

— ¿El calentamiento global? ¿La pesca indiscriminada de focas?

Jaejoong niega, parece que ha desarrollado inmunidad a la ironía o que no la reconoce.

— Todavía no me has dicho a que te dedicas o porque estás aquí.

Por primera vez Junsu titubea, contempla el mar durante un rato, uno muy largo al parecer de Jaejoong que se sienta en la arena tranquilamente mientras se enciende un cigarro. Para escuchar tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, sabe reconocer una historia detrás de la actitud distante que repentinamente invade a su compañero de aventuras, y en situaciones así no hay relojes que le aten ni apremien el “tempo” personal de cada uno. 

— Soy militar, estoy destinado en la capital, hace un mes…el que era mi novio y yo tuvimos una bronca antológica, lo dejamos, bueno el me dejó, así que he pedido unos días de permiso para estar solo en la playa y alejarme de todo. 

Jaejoong da una calada y se levanta con lo que Junsu llamará desde ese momento como “mirada que da miedo número uno” 

— Eso se avisa antes, hombre, ayer lo hicimos mal, teníamos que haber bebido hasta perder la conciencia y poner a parir a tu ex…que es idiota, porque hay que ser un tonto muy tonto para dejar a un partidazo como tu, que dirás que te acabo de conocer pero se ve a kilómetros que eres un tío genial, y ese gilipollas no te merece, así que hoy por la noche tenemos que volver a quedar para emborracharnos en condiciones. ¡Vamos!

Junsu se queda sin palabras, probablemente por primera vez en su vida, va a negarse, pero es la primera persona que no le compadece y tiene un plan de acción cosa que dice mucho de el, porque en su mundo uno no se queda viendo como pasan las cosas, el prefiere provocar que todas esas cosas pasen. 

Ignoran los lugares destinados a los turistas y buscan pequeñas tabernas, escondidas entre recovecos de callejuelas sin asfaltar en la parte más vieja de la ciudad. Junsu confiesa que no bebe y esto les lleva a discutir porque Jaejoong asegura que cualquier pena pasa mejor con alcohol y ingentes cantidades de comida a la mañana siguiente, pero no logra convencerle. Tan solo una copa, en honor al rito de “sacar a tu ex de la cabeza” como decide llamarlo Junsu.

Jaejoong asegura que esa es la parte fácil, lo complicado es sacar todo lo que queda en un corazón lleno de memorias, caricias y susurros cómplices. Esa es la parte dura.   
Junsu asiente y brindan por eso. 

El amanecer les sorprende desayunando langosta y zumo de tomate. Jaejoong tiene una resaca tan grande como todo el país y Junsu se ríe de el, mientras saca de su bolsa un remedio coreano para aliviarlo y sube puntos en el ranking, ya no es un agradable compatriota que conoces en el extranjero, alguien que piensa en tu resaca después de acompañarte mientras bebes es un amigo. De los mejores. 

— Tengo que insistir en la parte de que el que te dejó es gilipollas.

Junsu le guiña el ojo.

— No negaré que en estos momentos me gusta el tema de la conversación. Pero hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti, lleva la cámara.

— Junsu…de verdad, tu no sabes lo que significa exactamente tener resaca, es como si te hubiesen pegado muchas palizas y luego te montasen en una montaña rusa para darte millones de vueltas hasta que vomitas las tripas y luego…

— Vamos al parque nacional de elefantes  
— ¡Elefantes! vámonos ya.

De repente toda el cansancio pasa al decimonoveno lugar y la resaca se convierte en un mal recuerdo. Junsu no deja de sorprenderse, un minuto antes Jaejoong era un despojo humano y ahora se mueve con la agilidad de un gato y el ansia de un niño de cinco años. Suspira divertido. Debería quejarse o algo, pero no puede, es una fuerza de la naturaleza y no está entre sus planes pararla.

 

El parque tiene un “modus operandi” distinto, los turistas no disfrutan de los animales son estos los que reciben las atenciones de los visitantes. Los pueden bañar, acariciar, limpiar y dar de comer con la estricta supervisión de los cuidadores que velan por la integridad de los verdaderos protagonistas. Jaejoong siente que ha llegado al paraíso.

Arrastra a Junsu hasta la orilla más escondida del río en la que un cuidador está bañando a los elefantes. Cuando se da cuenta está totalmente mojado limpiando la trompa de un pequeño pasándolo tan bien que hasta se olvida de lo que le trajo tan lejos de casa. Acaricia al animal y observa a Jaejoong. Y se queda un buen rato perdido en él. La mitad del tiempo parece tímido y la otra mitad juraría que es la persona más directa y poco diplomática que conoce. Una contradicción andante.

Y se alegra de haberlo conocido.

Porque a veces se trata de eso, de disfrutar de lo que te encuentras sin buscarlo. 

Esa noche Jaejoong cocina para el, mientras Junsu ve en el ordenador alguno de sus videos en youtube. Son entretenidos y aditivos, entiende su éxito, y no puede evitar reírse a carcajada limpia porque Jaejoong se ruboriza cuando se lo dice.

La noche en Tailandia es mágica, sin farolillos ni más luces, sentados en la terraza del bungalow contemplan como la luna ilumina y el mar mientras beben cerveza. A Junsu no le gusta que le toquen desconocidos, es un experto en “mantener las distancias”, pero descubre que ese concepto no entra en el colorido y turbio mundo de su recién estrenado amigo. Apoya la cabeza en sus piernas y le mira desde abajo.

— Tu y yo vamos a ser amigos.

No es una petición ni una amenaza, lo cuenta como un hecho consumado que no deja lugar a dudas. Junsu de repente serio acaricia un mechón de su pelo sin darse cuenta.

— No es algo que se pueda decidir, las cosas surgen Jaejoong, no puedes decidir si o si que alguien va a ser tu amigo.

— Claro que si, me gustas mucho Kim Junsu, de todas las maneras que conozco, y me quedan dos días, puede que tardemos un mundo en encontrar los pequeños gestos que nos harán cercanos, pero se que va a ser divertido. La gente complica mucho las cosas. A no ser que tu no quieras…

Por un momento una sombra de duda e inseguridad cubrió su gesto, provocando en Junsu la necesidad de ahuyentarla inmediatamente. Y esbozo un puchero, escondido durante años entre uniformes, saludos formales, estrategias de ataque y desfiles, parece más joven y Jaejoong se deja llevar por la emoción levantándose y agarrando sus manos.

— ¡OHH ! eres como un niño pequeño, eres ador…

— No lo digas, no lo digas…- Junsu hace aspavientos con las manos intentando alejarse de la emoción de Jaejoong y de su propia actitud indigna de un capitán de marina.

— …able, ala ya lo he dicho- sonrió satisfecho. 

Lo cual se traduce en más pucheros “adorables” de Junsu que jura entre risas que se vengará.

— ¿Ves? por eso seremos amigos, para que puedas llevar a cabo tu venganza- afirma Jaejoong contundente.

Y Junsu se rinde.

El siguiente día visitan los mercadillos de la ciudad, Jaejoong se para y habla con todo el mundo en una mezcla indigna de inglés, coreano y lo que el piensa es tailandés. Junsu le sigue con la cámara en la mano, porque, de vez en cuando se para para grabarse comentando lo que más le llama la atención. 

 

Junsu ha contratado un montón de actividades para ahuyentar la soledad durante su escapada. Claro que cuando lo hizo no contaba con encontrarse a Jaejoong sonriendo entre farolillos naranjas, ni que se negase a dejarlo solo.

Por la tarde les toca un acuario, donde les dejan nadar entre los delfines, Jaejoong jura que se equivocaron con Junsu porque el agua es su elemento, lo pasan tan bien que casi se olvida de grabar. Casi, porque de esa tarde sale lo que el cree es el video más divertido del viaje y aún está en la primera parte. Pero ahora no quiere pensar en eso. 

 

El plan de la noche es cenar en la playa, y aunque los dos saben que es la última noche no hablan de eso. Evitan el tema y no se miran a los ojos. 

De repente, Jaejoong interrumpe un silencio cómodo y le pregunta a Junsu como es su ex y si lo echa de menos. Junsu baja la vista, a Jaejoong le sorprende que no solo encuentra tristeza, hay rabia, desesperación y un montón de incomprensión. 

 

—Es militar como yo, del cuerpo médico, está en una misión de la ONU en algún sitio que desconozco porque no se les permite desvelar esa información, estábamos bien, más que bien, y de repente sin más dice que lo dejamos que no podemos seguir así, que los trabajos son incompatibles, yo había pedido su destino ¿sabes? y tenía tal cabreo que retire el formulario, no fui capaz de reaccionar en mi cabeza gritaba no , pero mi boca sólo preguntaba porque, fue todo muy raro supongo que habrá encontrado a alguien mejor que yo no se…

— No me quiero repetir pero..

— Si lo se- Junsu esboza una tímida sonrisa teñida de la calidez de las velas que les acompaña en la improvisada cena playera- es gilipollas. Pero sabes lo peor, el no es así, no hace nada sin un motivo, algunos son tan altruistas que se pasan a la categoría de idiotas, pero la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera está pensando en el ¿sabes cuando sientes que eres lo primero en la vida de alguien?

Jaejoong sólo puede asentir.

— Pues así me sentía yo, incluso cuando discutíamos. 

Vuelven al silencio, pero esta vez no es tan cómodo, porque los dos están demasiado metidos en sus propios pensamientos, sólo se escucha el rumor de las olas y el leve chisporroteo de las velas, Junsu mira al mar, Jaejoong mira a Junsu. 

— Yo me enamore una vez, o pensé que lo había hecho, porque al escucharte las cosas que sentía se me hacen muy pequeñas.  
Junsu, a pesar de todo puede sonreír y acaricia su cara suavemente, en un gesto en el que parece dar las gracias. Y Jaejoong se tira sobre el en un abrazo posesivo y consolador. Acaban rodando por la arena riéndose como locos.

Ninguno toma la iniciativa y ninguno se aparta, no son conscientes de como sucede, en una fracción de segundo se quedan quietos mirándose, Jaejoong encima de Junsu y de repente se besan, lenta y suavemente rozando sus labios acariciando con las lenguas, despacio saboreándose, se acarician por encima de la ropa sin querer ir más allá. Porque ese beso lo está ocupando todo, Jaejoong tiembla se siente poderoso y pequeño al mismo tiempo, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se concentran en sus labios y en pensar que no se puede acabar nunca.

Junsu se entrega con la misma pasión que le pone a todo lo que le gusta, con la certeza de que es bueno, muy bueno, que está bien y disfrutándolo es como beber por primera vez después de meses en el desierto. Los escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo le transportan a un lugar tan pleno que se olvida de donde está, de su nombre. Se pregunta porque no se han besado antes. Y no quiere parar. 

 

Se separan y se miran acalorados sólo pueden acertar a sonreírse sin saber que decir. Jaejoong se acuesta a su lado. No recuerda tanta estrella en el cielo antes de besarse. 

La mañana sorprende a Junsu tirado en la cama de la habitación del hotel. Jaejoong se va por la tarde. La idea de quedarse solo en Tailandia ya no es tan apetecible, en su fuero interno sabe que tiene que volver a Seul. Pero aún necesita tiempo para adaptarse a estar sin su ex. 

Se levanta intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento mientras se va a la ducha canturreando y decide que ya es hora de encender el teléfono. Ya son bastantes días incomunicado.

Jaejoong arrastra a Junsu para despedirse apropiadamente del país. Lleva un montón de flores en un cesto y graba durante el camino, contándole a sus seguidores una de las más famosas leyendas de Tailandia. Y al mismo tiempo que la cuenta mirando sonriente a una cámara Junsu se entera de que si lanzas flores desde el mirador al lado de la playa los dioses del mar lograrán que vuelvas. 

Ojalá se pudiese hacer lo mismo con las personas.

No se quieren despedir, y se les nota aunque no hablan de ello. Junsu se siente raro, no es de amistad a primera vista, le cuesta un mundo y parte de otros planetas confiar y mostrar los claroscuros que le acompañan. Pero reconoce que con Jaejoong es diferente, tal vez encontrarse en tierra extraña o que su mundo está del revés, el caso es que concluye que lo va a echar de menos. Como si no tuviese bastantes cosas que añorar.

Y Jaejoong que lee mentes o interpreta gestos con una claridad indigna de su aire despistado y frío se percata y le abraza. Invadiendo por millonésima vez espacio vital ajeno. 

En el silencio del abrazo se lo dicen todo. O casi todo. Cuando el taxi termina de cargar sus maletas Jaejoong abre la puerta tira su bolso en el interior y se da la vuelta despacio.

— Tengo tu número de teléfono y te voy a mandar mensajes y correos todos los días.

Junsu sonríe en respuesta y asiente feliz. Quiere creerle.

— No sonrías, cuando recibas el noveno mensaje del día te arrepentirás de no haberme frenado. 

Monta en el coche e intenta guiñarle ojo pero le sale una mueca rara. Junsu se ríe a carcajadas y no deja de despedirse con la mano hasta que el taxi desaparece.


	2. Hong Kong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejong sigue con su viaje.

CAPITULO DOS : HONG KONG  


 

HONG KONG. CHINA

 

Llega de noche. Se siente abrumado con las luces, el tráfico, los ruidos. Viene de silencios arrullados por la cálida brisa del mar. 

Pero se acostumbra enseguida, enciende la cámara y graba mientras le llevan al hotel. 

Está en la planta quince, y tiene un ventanal enorme desde donde contempla toda la ciudad. Y se le antoja un pecado encerrarse en la habitación por muy lujosa que sea. En el ascensor escribe un mensaje para Junsu donde le cuenta las primeras impresiones y le pide que se cuide y coma. Minutos después cuando ya está paseando sin rumbo fotografiando todo recibe una divertida respuesta donde Junsu promete cuidarse y le desea que disfrute de la ciudad.

Jaejoong cumple sus deseos porque ese es exactamente su plan. Curiosea entre los puestos de comida y decide probar un poco de todo, escucha por casualidad una conversación de dos japoneses en la que deciden ir a un concierto de música en un jardín del centro. No lo piensa dos veces y les sigue. 

  
Y cuando llega al sitio se alegra, porque el ambiente es mágico y puede sentarse en la hierba a escuchar música que apenas reconoce pero inundan sus oídos y le transportan a otros lugares. Hace fotos disimuladamente del público, de los interpretes y del cielo estrellado que parece iluminado para la ocasión. Por un momento está tentado a grabar un video pero siente que podría perder el momento. Se deja llevar por la música. 

Minutos después siente que le están observando, mira alrededor pero todo el mundo está atento al escenario excepto un par de parejas occidentales que se besan sin pudor. Y cuando está a punto de concentrarse de nuevo en el escenario lo ve.

Está apoyado en un árbol, sus ojos le miran divertidos. Levanta una mano y le saluda, Jaejoong contesta sonriendo y cuando se da cuenta el desconocido le está haciendo una foto con una cámara que evidentemente es para profesionales. 

Mas que molesto, intrigado, levanta las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad y vuelve su atención al escenario. Puede sentir su mirada escrutadora detrás. Su primer impulso es levantarse e ir a preguntar, y es exactamente lo que hace porque el segundo impulso es algo en lo que Jaejoong no utiliza a menudo.

Cuando se acerca el fotógrafo espontáneo le sonríe y se inclina para saludar. Va a ser difícil ponerse serio con el por haberle robado una foto. Porque ya está contestando con otra inclinación. 

— Soy Park Yoochun, siento lo de la foto sin permiso pero es que eres muy guapo y no puede evitarlo, si quieres la borro, pero sería una pena- ensancha la sonrisa y ladea la cabeza dejando que el pelo que lleva algo largo tape su cara. 

Jaejoong sonríe en respuesta.

— Se me ocurre una buena manera de compensarme, puedes hacer las fotos de mi blog mientras esté aquí. Me parece que esa cámara hace mejores fotos que la mía.

Yoochun, sin saber muy bien de que está hablando, asiente y le ofrece su mano.

— Es un trato.

Jaejoong corresponde. 

— ¡Genial! ¿Vives aquí?- pregunta a bocajarro mientras comienza a caminar en el sendero iluminado de pequeñas luces, seguro de que Yoochun le sigue. No existe una razón lógica, pero el instinto le dice que lo hará. 

Yoochun se siente cómodo. Como en casa. Y es raro, porque viaja constantemente y siempre lo hace con el espíritu del que mira sin participar. Es el observador omnisciente de vidas ajenas, de lugares extraños y le gusta. Normalmente no es el protagonista de las historias, pero con Jaejoong no es así. Es precavido, pero también sabe que sólo se vive una vez y siempre intenta aprovechar al máximo. Intuye que esta vez no se limitará a observar. 

Pasean hasta el hotel de Jaejoong, Yoochun le cuenta que es fotógrafo del National Geographic y Jaejoong se emociona, tiene que entrevistarle para su canal. Como no se niega en su mente comienza a preparar el video. Yoochun lo nota y sonríe para sus adentros. Es tan fácil leer en su nuevo amigo que asusta. 

Se despiden, el hotel de Yoochun está en la misma calle, muy cerca. Otras personas, gente mediocre, culpan a la casualidad. Jaejoong asegura que es el destino. Y quedan para el día siguiente. 

La mañana sorprende a Jaejoong escribiendo mensajes a Junsu: “ Junsu ah he conocido a un coreano mi primera noche, es fotógrafo y muy guapo. Os vais a caer genial.”

La respuesta no se hace esperar: “ La primera noche sin mi y ya me engañas hyung, que mal me parece, no me gusta tu guapo robafotos. En serio, me alegra que hayas encontrado compañía. Mañana vuelvo a Corea para organizarlo todo. Deseame suerte. No hagas nada ilegal.”

 

Mong Kong es el barrio comercial más famoso de la ciudad, está lleno de gente, de tiendas donde venden cualquier cosa. Pasean sin prisa bromeando, hablando sin tregua para luego caminar entre silencios cómodos que sólo se consiguen cuando llevas años de amistad.

Yoochun adora comprar tanto o más que Jaejoong. Comparten cigarros y risas, corren entre la gente y hacen fotos sin parar. Cuando Jaejoong graba su video salen los dos, Yoochun reparte sonrisas a la cámara y terminan cantando una canción inventada. 

Yoochun invita a cenar a Jaejoong al puerto, es un sitio austero, pequeño, no muy limpio, escondido entre las pequeñas y coloridas casas de los pescadores. Regentado por un chino que no parece gozar del mejor humor del mundo. 

Yoochun susurra conspirativo.

— No es precisamente simpático, pero cocina como los mismos dioses. 

Jaejoong asiente sonriendo, no sabe si es la voz, la mirada centelleante o la reluciente sonrisa, probablemente la mezcla de las tres, el caso es que invita a seguirle ciegamente. 

No miente, la comida es deliciosa, disfrutan cada bocado mientras inventan la historia del dueño. Cuando llegan al postre, deciden que es uno de los mafiosos más buscados de todo el continente asiático y tiene mil personas a su cargo, una hija secreta y millones escondidos en Suiza, que no saben exactamente donde está pero es famosa por todas las cuentas ilegales que guarda con el mismo celo que un dragón su guarida. Confían en que el desagradable pero gran cocinero no entienda coreano.

Para compensar el alcohol merece uno de los sitios más caros y exclusivos de la ciudad. Nadie puede entrar sin invitación, pero Yoochun se pone a hablar con el portero y quince minutos después están dentro. Es un don, Jaejoong jura que es por la voz, podría conquistar el mundo sólo hablando. Entiende y asume como propia la rendición del buen hombre que abre la puerta sin rechistar. 

Si al camarero le hubiesen dicho que apenas se acababan de conocer no lo hubiese creído porque parece que llevan toda la vida juntos. Se sientan en un reservado y critican a todo el mundo, ríen sin control y se cuentan chistes que solo entienden ellos. Una botella de ginebra después se confiesan, desde las primeras veces hasta los desastres de cama más oscuros. 

Se despiden relativamente borrachos, Jaejoong envía mensajes a sus amigos en Corea y a Junsu especialmente. Le anima a que se divierta y se desmelene una noche de juerga donde tiene que beber y visitar Hong Kong que es ideal para olvidarse de todo. 

Yoochun se despierta de mal humor, necesita litros de café para enfrentar el día. A pesar de eso fotografía la ciudad desde la terraza de su habitación, puede ver la bahía y se siente mejor. El mar siempre le relaja, se recrea en el café preparándose para uno de esos días. Ha quedado con Jaejoong para cenar. Y le apetece más de lo que sería recomendable. Se acaban de conocer.

 

El Hong Kong que le gusta a Jaejoong no sale en las guías turísticas. Es sucio y desordenado, ruidoso, lleno de caos como si las casas estuviesen puestas de cualquier manera, con colores vivos y olores que desconoce. Le gusta, y se siente como si estuviese abriendo regalos de cumpleaños. 

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos le llevan al zoo donde sabe que está Yoochun trabajando. En mitad del camino recibe un mensaje de Junsu: “ Ya sabía yo que el roba fotos te llevaría por el mal camino, he visto el video, me he reído un montón. Estáis como cabras”. 

El ladrón de fotos está delante de los leones, cámara en mano atento a los felinos, ajeno a las personas que le rodean. Jaejoong se sienta en un banco al otro lado, casi enfrente y le mira, le sorprende y a la vez no, lo serio que se pone cuando trabaja. Sus manos acarician la cámara y espera a que surja ese momento que convierte una foto en un millón de palabras no dichas, incluso música. 

Por supuesto ha buscado sus trabajos en internet y cada uno de ellos le cuenta una historia. Tiene que decírselo, pero de momento prefiere observar, la elegancia con la que se apoya en la barandilla, la medio sonrisa que asoma en su semblante concentrado. Emana seguridad mezclada cierta delicadeza que equilibra, le gusta lo que ve. Mucho. No puede evitar compararlo con las tardes de primavera, olor a limpio, colonia fresca y piel suave. 

Yoochun ve como se acerca, le sorprende venir, pero Jaejoong no se da cuenta. Así que continua vigilando a los leones, pero no puede evitar mirar de soslayo. La cámara le ayuda a disimular. Le está observando, con gesto soñador mientras sonríe, seguro que lo compara con algo divertido, misterioso o vete tu a saber; en las pocas horas que lo conoce sabe que a Jaejoong le encanta identificar a la gente con olores y momentos. Curioso de saber cual es el suyo casi cede al impulso de acercarse y preguntar. Pero primero tiene que acabar el trabajo. 

Jaejoong es un mar de contradicciones, y gracias a ellas es sin duda una de las personas más interesantes que jamás a conocido. El sol se refleja en su cara mientras le mira y se aprovecha, dispara a la cámara como un cazador cuando tiene la presa perfecta. Parece lejano, frío, disciplente, pero es mentira porque en las distancias cortas se cuela entre los pliegues de la calidez que te invade al conocerlo.

Y lo ve hacerle una foto cuando cree que no le mira.

Le hace gracia la ironía. Vuelve a los leones, y no puede evitar compararlos con Jaejoong. Pensándolo mejor, Jaejoong es como un gato, pero uno de los que se dejan acariciar y los que se pegan a tus piernas cuando caminas por la casa y buscan tu atención. 

Hace las fotos, algo distraído. No puede culparse, siente como Jaejoong se acerca. Cuando cree que tiene suficientes vuelve la cabeza hacía donde supone que está su compañero y acierta.

— Vengo a buscarte, se que estás trabajando, siento si interrumpo…- No termina la frase porque Yoochun ha sonreído con la boca y los ojos al mismo tiempo mientras pone un dedo en su boca callándole y parece que hace más calor, hay más luz y toda la gente que visita el zoo definitivamente sobra.

Terminan juntos el resto de la visita, un montón de fotos después Jaejoong vuelve a grabar un video. Yoochun está vez se queda al otro lado de la cámara prendado de la tímida soltura que exhibe Jaejoong sin ser consciente del todo de como provoca al resto del mundo. Probablemente asume que es guapo, pero tiene claro que no se imagina hasta donde. 

Probablemente ese sea el truco.

Cenan en el centro, buscan un rincón donde contarse más cosas. Porque cada detalle les sabe a poco. Tienen la sensación de recuperar tiempo perdido. 

Jaejoong, se da cuenta, Yoochun sabe que esta ahí todo el rato. Flotando entre los dos, la extraña atracción de dos polos casi iguales, pero tan diferentes. Y no les puede importar menos. Disimular no es una opción. El tan manido arte de la seducción adquiere nuevas formas. Ambos lo saben pero no aceleran el proceso, disfrutan de los previos 

 

Hay cadenas que no tienen eslabones, hay miradas que atan más que cien mil cuerdas. Y cuando te encuentras irremediablemente atraído, dejarse llevar es la opción más valiente. Está en los pequeños toques, es sutil pero ambos lo notan, Jaejoong brilla, imagina mientras Yoochun sonríe anticipando. No escatiman las sonrisas y se prodigan caricias que quedan entre el escaso aire que consigue colarse entre ellos.

 

La habitación de Yoochun tiene mejores vistas. 

Esa es la excusa para esconderse del mundo. Fuman en la terraza contemplando la bahía y las luces de la ciudad. Yoochun rompe el silencio.

— Sabes que acabaremos en la cama ¿verdad?

— No se que otra opción hay- sonríe más que contesta Jaejoong. 

Y Yoochun, que no cree en el destino, pero sabe que lo que haces repercute en un millón de pequeñas cosas que transforman una vida, se asombra pero a la vez no, porque la seguridad de Jaejoong abruma. O lo haría si el no sintiese lo mismo.

No están enamorados. No esa noche. No tan pronto. 

Y cuando se quieren dar cuenta, están desnudos en la cama donde saben que todo acababa de empezar. 

Yoochun toca melodías en el cuerpo de Jaejoong y este se deja llevar como lo hacen los que se conocen de vidas atrás. Se besan suave, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo y se acarician como si el mundo se acabase mañana. Solo se escuchan jadeos, gemidos, frases entrecortadas, Yoochun entra en Jaejoong y se siente poderoso. Crean música y el tempo les deja la piel al aire cuando sin llegar al climax cambian el compás y es Jaejoong que se abruma cuando Yoochun se entrega, sin ambages ni restricciones sin cuestionar, porque las respuestas en el momento son vanos intentos de entender una conexión que se explica sola. 

Como la lluvia maneja las gotas a su antojo, se empapan de lo que están sintiendo y se rinden juntos al orgasmo. Terminan en un abrazo cálido para recuperar fuerzas y acaban riendo a carcajadas con la adrenalina rebotando entre ellos felices y completos.

 

Yoochun abre los ojos porque el frío sustituye a los brazos acogedores de Jaejoong. Se despereza y mientras su cuerpo reclama café lo busca, está sentado en el sillón cubierto con una de las sabanas tecleando en el teléfono y sonriendo. Como si intuyese que lo están mirando levanta la cabeza y traspasa la sonrisa a su mirada:

— Buenos días, no quería despertarte estaba hablando con Junsu, le he mandado una foto tuya durmiendo, dice que no pareces peligroso y que eres hasta un poco guapo, lo que para Junsu es todo un cumplido, en el fondo sabe que eres un mucho guapo.

— Jae…

— ¿Si? 

— ¿Café?

— ¡Claro! recordé que eres un vampiro de la cafeína y han subido el desayuno, el mío es mejor porque tiene proteínas y vitaminas, deberías probarlo- Jaejoong le acerca el café y deja un ligero beso en sus labios.

Eso le redime. En cierto modo. 

Bebe la mitad de la taza antes de reaccionar.

— ¿Jae?

— Dime Yoochunnie- contesta sin apartar la vista del teléfono, pero sabe que está atento a sus palabras. En cierto modo admira su capacidad de hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, recién despierto. 

— ¿Siempre eres así por la mañana? ¿ De donde sacas la energía? ¿Por qué me llamas Yoochunnie?

Jaejoong ahora si, deja el móvil con cuidado en la mesilla y le mira, está a punto de sonreír pero se contiene en una mueca mordiendo el labio inferior. 

— Me estoy conteniendo porque recuerdo que me contaste algo sobre tu despertar y las puertas del infierno.

Yoochun se queda entre el asombro y la risa. Si se está conteniendo no quiere verlo a pleno rendimiento cualquier mañana, pero en el fondo reconoce que no es tan malo despertar a su lado. Aunque va a necesitar más café. Mucho más. 

Está en la ducha cuando se da cuenta de que un perfecto desconocido tiene una foto suya durmiendo, quiere llamar a Jaejoong y pedirle explicaciones pero recuerda que está desnudo y puede hacerle otra foto que acabe en manos del famoso Junsu. 

 

Después se olvida porque es su último día juntos. Ni siquiera piensan en despedirse. Hacen planes para cuando lleguen a Seúl, tienen muchos sitios que visitar juntos, amigos que presentar y alcohol que compartir. Jaejoong graba un video de despedida y Yoochun le saca un montón de fotos que no le quiere enseñar, compran pulseras a juego y se besan en cualquier rincón, diciéndose adiós como si se fuesen a ver al día siguiente. Lo último que ve Jaejoong en la entrada del aeropuerto es a Yoochun sonriendo mientras le hace la última foto de ese viaje. 

Espera que no sea la última de verdad.


	3. BALI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces en los viajes sucede esto que llaman "choque cultural". Y puede tener graves consecuencias.

BALI. 

INDONESIA

 

Es mil veces más lujoso que Tailandia. Se parecen en que transmiten la sensación de que el tiempo se detiene, pero Bali tiene un cierto aire europeo, pero sigue siendo un paraíso oriental. Entiende que sea el destino de millones de personas, las playas invitan a tumbarse perezoso y disfrutar de los olores, el calor y el agua templada.

  
Envía fotos desde el hotel, una a Junsu y otra a Yoochun. Se le hace difícil saber cual de los dos disfrutaría más de esa isla. Y es tan fácil acomodarlos en su rutina. Que los acaba de conocer y parece que no.

Junsu le responde al momento, un icono de pena y le cuenta que le encantaría estar ahí. Que Seúl es duro sin ya sabe quien. Ha vuelto a trabajar que es el mejor remedio para que el tiempo pase más rápido, aunque todo lo demás sigue a fuego en pequeños detalles. 

Jaejoong duda en llamarlo pero enseguida recibe una foto donde sale Junsu con un enorme gato gris y sonriendo. El también tiene un gato y le cuenta mil anécdotas y le manda fotos. Pronto se encuentran sumidos en una apasionada conversación sobre las maravillosas cualidades de los mininos. 

Yoochun responde mandando una foto desde la cama sonriendo y enseñándole un enorme plato de kimchi picante, para dar envidia dice y que no se pierda por las islas esas. Se ríe de el y de Junsu cuando se entera de la charla sobre gatos y confiesa que prefiere los perros.  
Esa noche se queda en el hotel. Abre las puertas de la habitación, puede ver el mar y escribir en el blog por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Prepara las visitas del día siguiente, quiere algo más que tumbarse perezoso en una hamaca, que es lo que hace la gran mayoría de los turistas cosa lo cual es una ventaja porque no encontrará aglomeraciones en los lugares a los que vaya. 

 

El templo de Kadijehifal es uno de los pocos edificios del siglo XV que se conservan en la isla, es impresionante, erigido a las puertas de la selva, respeta las características tradicionales sin que la modernidad haya importunado la magia ancestral que le rodea. Es como viajar en el tiempo. Jaejoong siente como si se hubiese transportado a otra época. No es religioso, pero puede apreciar la espiritualidad que impregna algunos lugares. 

Hay dos entradas, para hombres y mujeres. Se queja mentalmente por la discriminación pero al fin y al cabo son costumbres diferentes. Se resigna a entrar cuando siente que tiran de el con fuerza hacia la salida y que lo arrojan contra el suelo. 

— ¡¡Mujer otra puerta, mujer otra puerta!! pegar, pegar, pegar…

Jaejoong contempla asombrado como tres hombres vestidos de la misma manera le miran y señalan acusadores, gritando y llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Se levanta enfurecido, por lo que puede entender de su deslavazado discurso creen que es una mujer intentando entrar en la puerta equivocada y merece su castigo. 

Los que el supone guardianes del templo, ya que visten igual y se acercan enfurecidos, están terminando con su paciencia. Porque primero se pregunta y luego se dispara. A pesar de años en Seul donde se ha pulido y adquirido maneras, Jaejoong crece en una ciudad pequeña donde primero se aprende a pelear y luego a caminar, es duro por dentro y lo más importante no es alguien que tenga miedo del dolor.

Y no soporta que lo confundan con una mujer. 

Aunque sea más guapo que cualquiera de ellas. 

Por eso lo siguiente que encuentran los tres enfurecidos musulmanes es a la supuesta mujer pegándoles como si no hubiese un mañana. Son golpes certeros van donde más daño se puede hacer y en poco tiempo ante la mirada asombrada del público, que se había arremolinado para curiosear, acaban en el suelo mientras Jaejoong intenta recuperar el aire de pie ante ellos como un dios vengador.

 

Pero toda acción tiene su consecuencia. Y una hora después descubre que las comisarías en Indonesia no se parecen ni remotamente al puesto de policía más cutre de Corea. Es como un agujero negro de inmundicia donde lo “mejorcito” de la sociedad se arremolina mientras los supuestos miembros del orden, que solo se distinguen de los criminales porque llevan uniforme, aceptan antes un soborno que la verdad esclarecedora.

Además ha agredido a tres religiosos. Lo que incrementa la gravedad del delito. Esta jodido. La buena noticia es que puede llamar al consulado de Dempasar y en breves un compatriota del cuerpo diplomático le sacara de ese basurero. 

Dos horas después, uno de los guardias lo aparta de una celda abarrotada de gente que no conoce el significado de la palabra ducha y lo deja solo en una sala con dos sillas y una mesa en medio. Paredes grises desconchadas, una pequeña ventana y gritos cuyo origen desconoce pero retumban en su cabeza. 

La puerta se abre, supone que es el funcionario que viene a rescatarle. No puede estar más agradecido porque pocas veces en su vida ha querido salir corriendo de un sitio con tantas ganas como ahora. 

Y el concepto de diplomático que Jaejoong tiene en su cabeza se trastoca completamente. Su primer pensamiento es que ahora el gobierno coreano los elige increíblemente guapos con cuerpos de infarto para evitar conflictos internacionales, porque uno no se puede fijar en nada más que en el. Podría estallar una bomba, está seguro de que ni se inmutaría. 

La sensación desaparece cuando se sienta tira un fajo de papeles encima de la mesa mientras se presenta:

— Soy Shim Changmin, ayudante del cónsul, tiene que firmar estos formularios para poder terminar el trámite y sacarle sin que tengamos más problemas. 

El tono acusatorio dispara todas las alarmas de Jaejoong.

— Me arrastraron y me tiraron al suelo pensando que era una mujer, estoy convencido de que si no me hubiese defendido me habrían dado una paliza.

Changmin le mira impertérrito:

— Y por defenderse señor Kim usted entiende enviar al hospital a tres religiosos de la mezquita más importante de la isla.

Jaejoong le regala su mirada de rencor y se pone a firmar los papeles. 

—Les está bien empleado son unos fanáticos de mierda- bufa irritado.

Changmin ladea la cabeza, en el que es un gesto amenazador, pero Jaejoong a pesar de reconocerlo no se amilana. Se las ha visto con miradas peores. Si es sincero, ninguna de las anteriores le ponía tan nervioso.

— ¿Quieres pasar la noche en ese calabozo? - la voz de Changmin es fría como el acero, por un momento se acuerda de Yoochun, el le habría dado la razón apoyándole en este despropósito que está viviendo. Pero el ayudante del cónsul se ha empeñado en no entender su punto de vista.

— Lo pregunto- continua- porque si persistes en esa actitud agresiva e insultante esta gente se lo tomará como una ofensa y no te saca de aquí ni el presidente de Corea.

— O sea que puedo seguir insultándoles en cuanto salga de aquí.

— Siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras, gritar, insultar, irte muy lejos, incluso ir al hospital a rematar lo que empezaste con los imanes de la mezquita, pero no cuentes conmigo una segunda vez. Tengo más cosas que hacer.

— Claro, estarás muy ocupado lamiendo culos de coreanos ricos.

 

Changmin no tiene mucha paciencia. Puede parecerlo, pero es el resultado de la racionalización de los hechos. Si entiende la lógica de esperar o soportar, puede ser estoico, imperturbable. Un gran jugador de poker. Pero este no es el caso.

Cuando le cuentan lo que ha sucedido, se imagina al típico turista grosero, agarrado a su cámara que se carga todo el esfuerzo diplomático en un suspiro. Y casi, porque no espera encontrarse a uno de los hombres más guapos y turbios que jamás ha conocido. Atrayente, visceral, frío, imprevisible, nadie que le llamase la atención a priori, pero todo el conjunto atrae como una polilla hacia la luz. Hasta que comienza a comportarse como un estibador del puerto de Busan. 

No se puede ser más gilipollas. Increíblemente atractivo si. Pero gilipollas.

Salen después de treinta largos minutos de un Changmin que realmente sabe hacer su trabajo a la perfección. Aunque Jaejoong no se lo va a decir ni bajo amenazas de tortura.

 

Puede escuchar el sonido del mar. Se vuelve a Changmin.

— ¿Conoces algún sitio bueno para comer?

El aludido le mira mientras pone los ojos en blanco, determinado a no dejarse llevar. 

— De nada Kim Jaejoong, no ha sido un placer evitarte un año de carcel en el extranjero. 

Y se da la vuelta para caminar en dirección contraria.

— ¡Eh! ¡Espera!, será idiota…no me puedes dejar aquí, tengo hambre y no conozco nada ni a nadie

Changmin sin darse la vuelta levanta la mano saludando en un gesto definitivamente grosero indigno de alguien que pertenece al cuerpo diplomático. 

 

Jaejoong resopla indignado, pero para su fortuna, hay una parada de taxis justo al lado de la comisaría, se mete en el primero y le pide que siga al coche de Changmin. No se va a quedar con las ganas de decirle muy clarito que opina de el.

Durante la persecución decide grabar un video, corto, donde le da a sus seguidores una versión edulcorada de lo que acaba de suceder, sin incluir ningún comentario sobre el que debería ser el ángel que lo rescató y se convierte en el demonio que le dejó tirado.

El taxi se para, están en una playa desierta, palmeras, arena blanca rodeado de una formación rocosa erosionada por el mar que lleva siglo abrazándola desgastándola. Huele a mar, sólo se escucha el rumor de las olas, cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. En un lado reconoce el coche de Changmin, y entre las rocas semi escondido una construcción que parece un restaurante, pero no lo confirma hasta que se acerca.

Han aprovechado una terraza natural en la roca para colocar mesas y adornarlas con velas, y luces que también cuelgan entre los pequeños arboles frutales que decoran y le dan un aspecto mágico. Al llegar puede ver a Changmin sentado bebiendo una copa de vino mirándole con sorna porque le está costando llegar, las escaleras son muy empinadas. 

Una vez arriba una mujer ataviada con un vestido que tiene toda la gama cromática junta se inclina y le señala en dirección al culpable de que esté ahí mientras le ofrece una copa. Probablemente del mismo vino que bebe Changmin, lo toma mientras se inclina y agradece con una sonrisa.

Una que paraliza durante unos segundos a Changmin. 

Jaejoong se acerca y se sienta.

— Probablamente eres la persona más maleducada y desagradable de todo el cuerpo diplomático y no me explico como formas parte de el.

Changmin se inclina hacia el sonriendo.

— Puede que tengas que conocer más de mi para juzgarme tan pronto o puede que me haya acostado con alguien para llegar hasta aquí. Pero para ser tan malo, el caso es que has venido. ¿Algún impulso masoquista que deba conocer?

Jaejoong quiere ignorarlo, de verdad que quiere, pero no puede evitarlo.

— Quería decirte a la cara lo que opino de tu comportamiento, yo no me largo a la primera de cambio abandonando a un compatriota al que le puede pasar vete tu a saber que.

— Por lo que he podido comprobar, no tienes ningún problema en “hacer amigos” en cualquier lugar. Lo peor que te puede pasar es que vuelvas a esa comisaría de la que yo no te voy a sacar. Como ya te explique antes.

Un camarero se acerca sigilosamente con una bandeja con varios platos, cuando termina de colocarlos Changmin le da las gracias en tai y Jaejoong juraría que está ante una persona completamente diferente. Su rostro de una belleza seria y fría resplandece. No puede evitar compararlo con Junsu. Probablemente se le nota en la cara porque Changmin le está mirando socarrón. 

— Puedes probar si quieres.

Jaejoong le mira parpadeando indeciso.

— De la comida quiero decir.

— Vete a la mierda Shim Changmin. 

— Como quieras, déjame acabar de cenar, luego ya me voy. Te recuerdo que eres tu el que me has perseguido, porque tu taxista no ha sido precisamente discreto, yo lo único que hago es ser amable, aunque no te lo merezcas, y compartir mi comida contigo. 

— Insisto Changmin, deberías irte a la mierda. Eres un arrogante prepotente y te has portado como los imbeciles esos del templo. Eso era lo que quería decir. No soy el animal que se lía a ostias con la gente, no todo el rato. 

— Bien, ahora que lo has dicho, suerte en tu camino al hotel, sigue por el sendero que está al otro lado de la playa y calculo que en unas tres horas llegarás sin ningún problema. Eso si ten cuidado con los cocodrilos. 

Jaejoong tiene uno de esos momentos en los que no sabe si reír o llorar y fuera de contexto se acuerda de Yoochun y Junsu, el primero se reiría, de hecho sabría salir del problema sin terminar en comisaría. Junsu se iría caminando tranquilamente, lo cierto es que Junsu no cogería un taxi para gritarle a la cara a la persona que te acaba de sacar de un aprieto. 

Pero el no es Yoochun ni Junsu. Y no quiere seguir discutiendo, no de momento. Se levanta en dirección a la cocina para pedirle a algunos de los empleados que le lleve después. Puede quedarse en la cocina tranquilamente hasta que terminen su trabajo, cuando llega están enfrascados preparando sate, las famosas tiras de pollo con salsa especial.

Y de repente se olvida de Changmin, se acerca con su mejor sonrisa para pedirle a la cocinera que le deje mirar mientras prepara. Con gestos que afortunadamente la buena señora entiende a la perfección. Diez minutos después Changmin se acerca y se sorprende porque Jaejoong está ayudando en la cocina con la mejor de las sonrisas siendo extremadamente amable con todo el mundo en la cocina.

La cocinera le descubre y se acerca a el para hablar con el, Changmin le responde divertido. Jaejoong levanta la ceja en una muda pregunta.

— Dice que tengo suerte porque mi novio cocina muy bien y es extremadamente guapo.

Jaejoong sonríe mirando a la señora y luego a Changmin.

— Le habrás dicho que yo no tengo nada que ver contigo. No me relaciono con gilipollas arrogantes.

— Es verdad, tu los persigues en taxis acosándolos. 

— Deja de lloriquear sobre lo malo que soy y vamos a cenar, si no lo hacemos se lo tomarán como un insulto.

Definitivamente Jaejoong es una noria, puede pasar de un estado anímico a otro completamente opuesto en tiempo record. Pero no puede negar que es interesante y atractivo. 

La cena pasa en un suspiro, se cuentan cosas mientras discuten. Parece algo natural en ellos, a Changmin le sale sin querer, normalmente es capaz de esconder la ironía y el sarcasmo hasta que no tiene mucha confianza. Pero por alguna razón, Jaejoong activa en el resortes antes desconocidos.

Jaejoong no puede, no quiere evitarlo. Con lo guapo que es, y ese cuerpo que le acompaña es una pena que tenga un carácter endemoniado. Puros sentimientos encontrados, pero sabe vivir con ello.

Cuando terminan Jaejoong vuelve a la cocina para agradecer a todo el mundo su gran trabajo. Abraza a la cocinera que disimuladamente le pasa una bolsa con las sobras mientras hacen una foto. Al salir Changmin está apoyado en la barandilla de la terraza contemplando el mar, no hay nada mas, pero es la sensación de un todo. Saca la cámara y le hace un montón de fotos, necesita inmortalizar ese momento que se le antoja mágico. Quiere pensar que ese es su verdadero ser, el que medio sonríe mirando al horizonte sumido en sus pensamientos con la claridad del que hace tiempo aprendió a vivir consigo mismo en armonía. 

 

El viaje en coche es divertido para Changmin que no deja de picarle para discutir, y increiblemente corto para Jaejoong que no puede evitar responder a todas y cada una de sus pullas. En la puerta del hotel Changmin sale del coche y abre la puerta del copiloto al tiempo que hace una reverencia.

— Princesa, ya llegamos al castillo

Jaejoong sale mientras lo empuja.

— Idiota

— No no no, se dice gracias por traerme Changmin, eres mi caballero rescatador.

— Shim, deja las drogas, son malas.

— ¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Al tiempo que discuten Changmin acorrala a Jaejoong contra su coche y se acerca hasta quedar a centimetros de su cara.

— Necesitas desesperadamente que te metan en cintura Jaejoong.

Su voz reverbera en todo su cuerpo, alterando sus sentidos más de lo que puede o quiere reconocer.

— Tu no estás muy acostumbrado a que te lleven la contraria señor yo controlo ¿verdad?

Changmin estalla en una carcajada.

— Tu te lo has buscado- susurra y lo siguiente es que Jaejoong está recibiendo uno de los besos más calientes, apasionados, eróticos y excitantes de toda su vida. Sabe que si continua así se va a correr, en la puerta del hotel delante de cualquiera que pase, porque puede estallar en cualquier momento.

Su único pensamiento consciente es que si un beso provoca tanto no quiere imaginarse tener sexo con el. Va a ser épico. No contempla la posibilidad de que no suceda nada entre ellos.

Cuando el beso acaba se quedan casi pegados, controlando la respiración. Sin hablar. Quietos, disfrutando del momento. Aunque ambos lo nieguen. 

No hablan, se toman de las manos al mismo tiempo. Esa mezcla de orgullo y belicosidad que les acompaña no ha abandonado la compleja relación que mantienen en ningún momento. No se miran en todo el trayecto a la habitación, Jaejoong se aferra a la mano de Changmin sin creerse de verdad todo lo que le está pasando. 

Cuando llegan a la habitación Changmin lo tira en la cama y se coloca encima. Agarra sus manos sobre su cabeza y le besa otra vez, Jaejoong responde con la misma pasión, dejándose llevar, mañana será otro día en el que puede que se arrepienta o no. Pero el ahora ocupa todo su cuerpo y su mente. 

Changmin suelta sus manos y lo desnuda lentamente, sin dejar de besarle, en un silencio que interrumpen los suspiros de Jaejoong llenando la habitación y envolviendo junto con las sonrisas de ambos cuando se miran, porque se están rindiendo. Jaejoong cierra los ojos y arquea el cuerpo Changmin lo delinea con suaves caricias, posesivas, ardientes, inagotables. Se queda quieto de rodillas en la cama, Jaejoong abre las piernas lentamente retándole con la mirada. No dura más que segundos, pero les parece un millón, están a punto de cruzar esa linea sin retorno, y se pierden.

Se aferran el uno al otro como si temiesen que algo se escapase entre ellos. No tiene lógica, pero tampoco la buscan. Jaejoong es omnipotente entre sus brazos, no puede evitar sentirse atrapado, Changmin susurra en su oido que lo tiene, y que no lo dejará escapar hasta agotarlo. Le cree. Porque quiere hacerlo.

Y a pesar de toda la agresividad y la pasión, Changmin se toma su tiempo en prepararlo, con una delicadeza exquisita que marea a Jaejoong despertando sus sentidos. Cuando lo siente dentro deja escapar un gemido ronco, y sucumben en una danza alocada. Se besan con furia, sienten la sangre hirviendo y el orgasmo les soprende dejándolos exhaustos, abrazados sin querer moverse de esa cama nunca mas. 

 

Cuando despierta Changmin está sólo en la cama. Por el ruido de la ducha imagina que Jaejoong lo ocupa, se despereza mientras recuerda la noche pasada. Sorprendido. Pocas veces se deja llevar con tanta pasión, y menos con desconocidos, aunque después de todo lo que se han insultado han acercado posturas. Ahora que esta solo puede sonreír como un gato satisfecho.

De repente un sonido sale del portatil abierto encima de la mesa. Es una conferencia de Skype, obviamente Jaejoong tiene el sistema de respuesta automática con ese contacto porque ocupando la pantalla aparece la cara de un chico sonriendo de medio lado mientras enseña una taza de café.

— Es la primera Jae, espero que sea importante.

Changmin se levanta de la cama enrollandose la sábana en la cintura acercándose al ordenador. Se sienta delante y sonríe. Es realmente guapo.

— Buenos días

Yoochun entrecierra los ojos por un momento, unos segundos después sonríe.

— Tu debes ser Changmin, y por lo que estoy viendo, ya me imagino porque me llamó Jae.

— ¿Yoochun?

— El mismo- se levanta y saluda con una reverencia como si fuese un caballero del siglo XVIII europeo- ayer recibi un mensaje de Jae en el que me contaba su “aventura” en el templo y como un desagradable pero muy guapo diplomático le había insultado hasta el infinito.

— Se saltó la parte en la que le saco de una carcel Indonesia donde no son precisamente amables.

Yoochun le sonríe y bebe café. 

— Hizo una pequeña mención, la mayor parte del tiempo la dedicó a desproticar sobre lo desagradable que eras y el cuerpo perfecto que tenías.

Changmin mira sorprendido y divertido al mismo tiempo. 

Jaejoong sale del baño, lleva una toalla enganchada en la cintura se acerca a Changmin aún mojado y se sienta encima mientras le lanza un beso a Yoochun que responde levantando la taza de café y guiñando un ojo. Luego se gira hacia Changmin y le mira mordiendose un labio, hasta parece indeciso. Yoochun carraspea al otro lado del ordenador.

— Por mi no os cortéis es todo un espectáculo para la vista.

Changmin le besa, lento, humedo, suave, dejando que su lengua se deslice juguetona acariciando los incitadores labios que se ofrecen salvajemente tiernos.

Yoochun quiere su cámara para inmortalizar el momento. Y estar ahí.

Cuando terminan sus erecciones son más que evidentes. Pero no están avergonzados, Jae se inclina hacia el ordenador escogiendo un gesto de evidente satisfacción hacia Yoochun. Este se ríe.

— No hace falta que me cuentes nada, por lo que veo discutir os ha sentado fenomenal.

— Y mejora al natural Yoochunnie.

Changmin acaricia la espalda de Jaejoong mientras observa la interacción de los dos amigos divertido. Le resulta difícil pensar que apenas se conocen.

— Se lo tengo que contar a Junsu.

Changmin levanta la ceja mirando a Yoochun que se encoge de hombros risueño y sigue bebiendo café. 

— Es que le hablé muy mal de ti y ahora debería remediarlo. Porque no es cuestión de que pierda la fe en todos los hombres del mundo. Bastante tiene con su ex.

Hay un pequeño silencio que Yoochun interrumpe.

— Ahora es cuando te cuenta la historia de Junsu y su ex gilipollas.

Mientras desayunan Jaejoong le cuenta la historia de su amigo y le enseña fotos, aderezado por los divertidos comentarios de Yoochun. Changmin permanece callado, ni siquiera cuando termina de contarlo todo. Continua en silencio, besa a Jaejoong, se despide de Yoochun que le lanza un beso y se va a la ducha.

Sabe que esos dos van a cotillear. Le parece bien. El tiene otras cosas en las que pensar, estrategias que elaborar. Va a ser muy divertido.

 

Changmin trabaja hasta la tarde, Jaejoong decide grabar un video paseando por la ciudad y en la playa. Han quedado después y está seguro de que no hará ningún video. A no ser que se dedique a la industria del porno. 

Bali es diferente a lo que imaginaba, son los olores y la quietud de la gente, la felicidad que destilan a pesar de que no deben vivir en las mejores condiciones. Presume coraje en ellos y de alguna manera se contagia. Yoochun y el se envían mensajes o notas de voz hablando de Changmin y de Junsu ilocalizable desde la mañana. 

La sorpresa es que Changmin lo invita a su casa, donde pueden cocinar los dos. Tardan más de lo pensado porque se besan y se tocan mientras cortan vegetales o fríen la carne. No tienen medida, ni la buscan tampoco. Mientras cenan discuten sobre el siguiente destino de Jaejoong, es la primera vez en todo el viaje que no tiene clara la siguiente parada, Changmin le anima a visitar Manila, el tiene que ir por trabajo y puede enseñársela cuando no esté ocupado.

Dice que lo pensará, pero por su cara los dos saben que Jaejoong se ha decidido.


	4. MANILA

  
MANILA. FILIPINAS

Dos días después Jaejoong está en su nuevo destino. Apenas ha visto a Changmin, pero el poco tiempo ha sido de calidad. Yoochun y el se han confabulado un par de veces para tomarle el pelo, pero se siente cercano y cálido. En vez de molestar le hace gracia. Junsu estaba en una misión de entrenamiento completamente aislado, una vez dadas las debidas disculpas le manda mensajes donde se ríe de el porque lo han confundido con una mujer y casi se queda en la carcel. 

Porque Changmin y Yoochun no tienen suficiente diversión con el tema, claro.

 

Es una ciudad de contrastes, los modernos rascacielos se alternan con barrios donde la pobreza es el denominador común. Las casas tienen miles de colores superando a Tailandia, cosa que parecía imposible. Tienen autobuses decorados como los vagones de circo que salen en las películas antiguas con colores vivos y bocinas que emiten melodías irreconocibles para anunciar cuando suben y bajan los viajeros. Jaejoong fotografía todo y se olvida de grabar, porque hay tantas cosas que no sabe por donde empezar. 

Se pierde entre callejuelas y acaba en el barrio chino, donde redescubre los olores de Hong Kong o casi, porque todo lo que sucede en esa ciudad lleva la inconfundible firma filipina. No es capaz de explicarlo, pero lo disfruta y como está solo se siente como al principio. Pero a la vez no. 

Le resulta complicado definir como conocer a sus nuevos tres amigos le ha dado una nueva perspectiva de las cosas. Se promete hacer un video de eso en cuanto llegue a Seul y lo deja en un pequeño rincón de su mente. La verdad es que no quiere pensar en el final de la aventura.

Por la tarde se percata de que tiene un extraño sarpullido en el brazo, no le da mucha importancia pero lo comenta en twitter, lo que le vale una reprimenda de Junsu por no cuidarse, un comentario sarcático de Yoochun dando ideas de lo que ha hecho con su brazo para terminar así, ninguna para menores de diez y ocho años por supuesto y un mensaje escueto de Changmin con la dirección de un hospital de campaña de la ONU en Manila y el nombre de un médico coreano que conoce para que le atienda acompañado de “eres imposible”.

Jaejoong tarda siglos en hacerse entender, lo consigue, gracias al traductor de su movil una enfermera amable y enseñar diez mil veces su pasaporte, está esperando en una consulta al doctor Jung o al menos es lo que pone en la puerta. 

Imagina un hombre mayor bajito y regordete que disfruta de la vida en la isla antes de jubilarse y volver a Corea. Cuando está elucubrando sobre las razones de acabar en Filipinas entra. 

Y su imaginación es una mierda, porque lo que entra por la puerta es lo opuesto a lo que bullía en su cabeza. 

Jung Yunho tiene su edad, es alto, casi tanto como Changmin y tiene una sonrisa devastadora. Alguien a quien temer y del que nunca te separarías. 

— Señor Kim, siento hacerle esperar, tuve una urgencia.

Jaejoong reacciona a la sonrisa con otra.

— No hay problema, solo es un sarpullido, vengo principalmente para que mi amigo no me de la cena llamándome irresponsable. 

Yunho se queda en silencio, demasiada información para procesar. Prefiere dedicarse al brazo. 

— ¿Cuando empezó?- pregunta mientras sujeta su brazo y acerca una lupa de luz para observar detenidamente.

— Esta mañana, al despertar, a lo mejor me ha picado algún insecto no creo que tenga importancia, si no fuese por la insistencia de mis amigos yo…

La voz de Yunho en ese momento se vuelve seria y profesional.  
— Tienes buenos amigos Kim Jaejoong, si lo dejas pasar esto va a mas, puede desembocar en infección y luego empeora.

Jaejoong frunce el ceño y si Yunho no estuviese agarrando su brazo seguro que los cruzaría en un gesto infantil digno del mejor berrinche. 

Yunho sonríe.

— Acabo enseguida y luego te daré una piruleta ¿vale?

Si esperaba algún tipo de reprimenda o mala contestación, consciente de que la broma era demasiado personal y se acaban de conocer, Yunho se lleva un gran chasco. Porque le sonríen de vuelta.

— ¿Puede ser de fresa, por favor? Llevo un montón fuera de Corea y no he encontrado piruletas de fresa y soy adicto a ellas. Gracias.

Yunho parpadea sorprendido y se dobla en una carcajada. Una inyección y cuatro medicamentos después están en la cafetería del hospital mientras Jaejoong le cuenta los pormenores de su viaje. Yunho le mira fascinado preguntando un millón de cosas. Cuando parece recordar algo.

— Por cierto, en recepción me dijeron que preguntaste a propósito por mi, ¿como sabías mi nombre?

Jaejoong sonríe como respuesta.

— Esa es parte de mi historia, en Bali de la carcel me sacó Changmin que me mando un mensaje con la dirección del hospital y tu nombre. Además de insultarme claro está.

Yunho le mira sorprendido.

— ¡Así que eres tu!- exclama tal vez demasiado alto.

— ¡Si soy yo!- contesta Jaejoong con el mismo entusiasmo- espera ¿quien soy yo?

— El increíblemente guapo e impertinente coreano que conoció en Bali y me va a presentar hoy en la cena- suelta Yunho sin pensar.

Jaejoong refunfuña.  
— Ahora si que me he ganado la piruleta, te juro que ese chico salió directamente de una caverna al cuerpo diplomático. Lo cual no dice nada en favor del gobierno y como selecciona su personal.

Yunho tarda un montón de rato en dejar de reír. Jaejoong tiene la sensación de que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se van juntos del hospital.

 

Llegan al restaurante donde ya les espera Changmin, Yunho le da un abrazo de oso donde se deja ver todo el cariño que se profesan, Changmin se deja sin ningún reparo. 

— ¡Changdola! que alegría verte.

Jaejoong se siente abrumado ante la ternura que despliega Yunho de repente. Hasta el momento ha sido amable y cordial pero en ese momento demostrando su yo más cercano con alguien que aprecia a Jaejoong se le antoja tierno. Empieza a disfrutar de verdad cuando desordena el cabello de Changmin en un gesto fraternal que convierte a este en un chiquillo malhumorado. Presume una noche divertida.

Durante la cena, llueven las anécdotas sobre Changmin, la gran mayoría vergonzosas, se venga contando a su vez esos momentos “humillantes” de Yunho que en teoría no se cuentan delante de un desconocido. Jaejoong se siente cómodo con ellos y ni siquiera se da cuenta del momento en el que comienza su interrogatorio.

— Dime Yunho, ¿como acabaste aquí?

Un extraño brillo nace en la mirada de Changmin.

— Eso “hyung” cuéntale tu historia.

Por primera vez en la noche Yunho carraspea incómodo. Por un momento Jaejoong se siente mal, aunque una parte de él le dice que la historia promete. 

— Perdona, no quería meterme en tus asuntos, pero debes saber que a veces hablando las cosas uno se siente mejor- acompaña su frase mientras pone una mano en su rodilla y le sonríe.

Yunho le mira amable, aunque se vislumbra un deje de tristeza en el.  
— Tranquilo, además, es mejor que te lo cuente yo porque me temo que Changmin te acabará dando su propia versión. 

El aludido bufa y le advierte con un dedo mientras saborea el postre.  
Jaejoong hace un gesto desdeñoso hacía el y se centra en Yunho.

— Cuéntame.

— Hace un mes me enviaron en misión especial a un país en guerra, tuve que tomar la decisión más difícil de mi vida. Deje a mi pareja, a la persona más maravillosa del mundo porque sabía que podía morir, muchos de mis compañeros han fallecido allí, no podía hacerle sufrir, esperando el momento en que llamasen a la puerta para decirle que ya no estoy. 

Jaejoong abre los ojos y mira a Changmin que asiente con una medio sonrisa para inmediatamente poner cara de resignación. Yunho mira a la taza de café, parece que en vez de respirar está cogiendo fuerzas.

— Los ataques eran constantes, la ONU ha desalojado los hospitales de campaña para trasladarlos a un país vecino. Me hirieron y me mandaron a casa. Prefiero quedarme aquí todo en Seul me recuerda a Junsu, no puedo estar en la misma ciudad que el. 

Changmin no tiene tiempo de pararlo, ha barajado esa posibilidad, pero impedir el tremendo puñetazo que Jaejoong le da a Yunho tirándolo al suelo es misión imposible. Ha sido visto y no visto.

Los otros comensales y algunos camareros se acercan, Yunho se levanta despacio y les sonríe pidiendo perdón, calmándolos diciendo que no pasa nada, que está bien. Se vuelve a sentar.

Changmin agradece la resistencia física de su amigo, porque sabe lo fuerte que pega Jaejoong. Mira alternativamente a uno y otro, permanecen en silencio. Yunho agacha la cabeza, hasta que se escucha un siseo entrecortado de Jaejoong, como una olla express a punto de estallar.

 

— Eres con diferencia el ser humano más gilipollas del planeta. Ya lo dije sin conocerte, pero no haces más que confirmar mi punto. Has dejado a Junsu, te has alejado de Junsu, es que no me lo puedo creer, de todas las tonterías más tontas del mundo, esta se lleva el premio gordo. Y soy un experto en eso créeme.

— Jaejoong yo.. - Yunho intenta interrumpir, capta la idea, pero no entiende la familiaridad con la que habla de Junsu.

— No me interrumpas, ¡joder!, que es Junsu coño, ¿pero tu lo has visto? ese cuerpo, esa sonrisa, ese carácter, ese todo. Besa como los putos ángeles. Y tu vas y lo dejas. Es que no me lo puedo creer.

Yunho levanta la cabeza sorprendido y algo cabreado.

— ¿Como sabes que Junsu besa bien? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Changmin ahora sonríe abiertamente, se estira en la mesa y cruza los brazos. El espectáculo cada vez es más interesante.

Jaejoong se acerca retándole con la mirada, frío y despectivo.

— No te debo ninguna explicación, tu- lo señala con un dedo- eres el cabrón que lo dejó y yo- se señala a si mismo- soy el que le hizo reír. No tienes derecho a nada.

Yunho le mira en silencio, perdido, desamparado, cierra los ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir puede leer el dolor, el mismo que reverbera por los poros de Junsu. De repente siente todo el cansancio del mundo, acerca su silla a la de Yunho y le abraza.

— No pasó nada Yunho, el no puede olvidarte, solo fue un beso. Uno maravilloso e importante, inolvidable, pero te sigue queriendo, no te imaginas cuanto. Si supiera que estás aquí, se plantaba enseguida.

Yunho se separa de Jaejoong le mira y luego a Changmin que asiente con la cabeza inclinándose sobre la mesa.

— Llevo todo este tiempo diciéndoselo. Este idiota enamorado se esconde aquí llorando su amor perdido como un niño de teta, si llego a saber que lo único que necesita es una hostia. 

Jaejoong le mira con reproche.

— Eres un cavernícola, necesita apoyo y un billete a Seul. Esta noche lo arreglamos todo.

— ¿Perdona? ¿Le acabas de soltar una hostia y yo soy el cavernícola? - Changmin grita exasperado, ese hombre es definitivamente un problema bipolar.

Pero le perdona porque Yunho se ríe y eso es buena señal.

Salen del restaurante, Jaejoong no suelta la mano de Yunho que sigue callado. Su mente funciona a toda velocidad, en un torbellino de sentimientos donde la idea de que Junsu sufra por su culpa se antoja imposible, obscena, inconsciente de que los otros dos le observan, ladea su cabeza e imagina abrazos, caricias, besos añorados. Quiere llorar y esconderse en un rincón, pero algo en su interior le dice que ambos merecen, toma una decisión.

Los otros lo notan y sonríen. Changmin saca las llaves del coche.

— Vamos Yunho, te llevamos al cuartel.

— ¿Qué? - Jaejoong suelta la mano de Yunho y se acerca a el- ¿adonde lo vas a llevar? Se viene con nosotros al hotel, es tu amigo, no podemos dejarlo solo.

Changmin mira sin comprender, se fija en Yunho que sonríe enternecido

— Jae no hace falta, estaré bien. Se lo que tengo que hacer. No me va a …

— ¡Tu te callas! que no se te puede dejar solo, no eres bueno tomando decisiones, a la vista está y tu- señalando a Changmin- no tienes corazón y eres un amigo de medio pelo, necesita tu compañía y apoyo, tenemos que elaborar una estrategia para recuperar a Junsu. Nos vamos todos.

 

Changmin y Yunho se miraron, ninguno de los dos va a discutir. Ambos tienen un gran sentido de auto conservación.

 

Acaban tumbados en la cama, los tres, Yunho está en medio, mientras planean como sorprender a Junsu. Ninguno se plantea no ir. Aunque requiere un gran despliegue logístico.

La solución viene de manos de Yoochun, con el que Jaejoong no deja de intercambiar mensajes desde que llega al hotel. Cuando se conectan al Skype, Yoochun contempla a Yunho que le sonríe y le da las gracias. Mira a Jaejoong y luego a Changmin.

 

— Si por lo que sea Junsu no lo quiere, me lo pido.

— Ponte a la cola Park- contesta Changmin al momento, mientras Yunho se ruboriza. Jaejoong mira sin comprender.

— ¿Qué coño estais haciendo?

Yoochun lo ignora, está centrado en Changmin.

— Siempre podemos compartirlo, discutir es cansado.

Changmin contesta con una tremenda sonrisa, uno de sus ojos se achina un poco dándole un aire travieso.

— Me parece una idea fantástica.

Yunho esconde la cabeza entre las manos. 

— Estais locos los tres.

  
SEUL. COREA DEL SUR

 

Junsu no contesta a números desconocidos. No quiere que le vendan nada y lleva una mañana de locos con los nuevos reclutas que no distinguen su derecha de su izquierda y tienen la forma física de un gusano de seda. Si entran en guerra están jodidos.

Junsu no suele contestar a números desconocidos hasta ese día.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Junsu?

— Si ¿Quién es?

— Yoochun.

— ¿Yoochun?

— Si Park Yoochun, el de Jaejoong

— Ahh el roba fotos.

La carcajada al otro lado del teléfono anima la “mañana desastre” de Junsu. Aunque inmediatamente se alarma.

— ¿Jaejoong está bien?- puede sentir la sonrisa de Yoochun al otro lado de la linea.

— Perfectamente, el caso es que te llamaba para pedirte un favor, se que no nos conocemos, no en persona, pero tengo trabajo en Manila y como sabes Jaejoong está ahí. Pensé en darle una sorpresa y que me acompañases sería perfecto.

Junsu frunce el ceño. Es cierto que el ejercito le debe días porque regresó de sus vacaciones antes de tiempo, pero no le gusta tomar decisiones precipitadas. De esas que vuelven la vida del revés…como irse a Tailandia sin pensar. 

— Venga, será divertido- la voz de Yoochun arropa.

— No te lo tomes a mal pero os he visto en un video, a ti y al otro, sois un peligro- murmura casi convencido.

— Razón de más para que vengas, alguien tiene que controlarnos- Yoochun sonríe mientras reserva los billetes de avión para esa misma tarde, puede leer el sí entre lineas de Junsu mientras se queja del poco tiempo que tiene para solucionar unos días libres. 

 

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta está en el aeropuerto buscando a Yoochun. Por un momento se miran en silencio, Yoochun sonríe y se acerca a él. 

— Jaejoong me dijo que no te gustaba que te tocasen extraños, pero en teoría ya no somos unos desconocidos y me muero de ganas de darte un abrazo.

Junsu sonríe como un niño pequeño, Yoochun es tal y como se lo imagina, no, mejor y extiende sus brazos. Son dos desconocidos dándose un abrazo de amigos. Es raro y a la vez se siente correcto. 

El vuelo se hace corto, casi cuatro horas en las que intercambian impresiones y se reconocen en persona, donde la piel juega a su favor, Yoochun disfruta de los previos de lo que va a ser algo épico. Y de vez en cuando se sorprende sonriendo misteriosamente. Junsu no se da cuenta y continua dando su versión de como como conoció a Jaejoong. Yoochun le hace prometer que le dará la versión extendida a Changmin. 

 

La recepción del hotel está vacía. Literalmente, ni siquiera el conserje de turno. Un pequeño cartel encima del mostrador que pone:

 

Bienvenidos Junsu y Yoochun  
Os esperamos en el salón azul

 

Y una flecha indicando la dirección del famoso salón. Se miran sorprendidos y deciden seguir las instrucciones. Cuando entran Junsu está solo, se da cuenta porque se vuelve para comentar con Yoochun que está vacío y que la broma no tiene gracia. Pero no hay nadie.

 

Sus sentidos se alertan, de golpe recuerda todo el entrenamiento que lleva a sus espaldas y echa de menos su arma. Si racionaliza sabe que Jaejoong no le va a hacer daño y que Yoochun no parece peligroso, pero nunca se sabe. Inspecciona el salón que es pequeño y descubre un ordenador, el de Jaejoong, está abierto y tiene un pos-it pegado a la pantalla que reza: 

 

DALE AL PLAY

Junsu suspira. Nada de lo que hace este hombre es normal. 

Una vez más decide seguir su juego. En la pantalla aparece un video donde se ve la cara de Jaejoong en pausa.

Y le da al play:

 

Jaejoong cobra vida en la pantalla. Su voz inunda la pequeña estancia.

“Junsu ah, me alegra un montón que hayas venido. Este es el primer video que grabo y no voy a colgar en la red. No porque no quiera, es que alguien me amenazó“

Mira hacia un lado de la pantalla y echa la lengua, Junsu abre los ojos perplejo.

“Tienes que escuchar esto hasta el final, prometelo"

Junsu bufa pero se sienta y sigue mirando-

“Bien, gracias, verás al llegar aquí sabes que fui al hospital, y me encontré con Yunho porque Changmin lo conoce y parece que a ti también pero nadie me dijo nada porque tu amigo es un cavernícola que…”

En ese momento el video se para y aparece Changmin sonriendo y empujando a Jaejoong que protesta airadamente.

“¡Hola Su! he tenido que ponerme yo porque si dejo a Jaejoong no acabamos nunca” 

Por detrás aparece Jaejoong indignado

“¡Es idiota Junsu en serio, muy idiota! el caso es que Yunho nos ha contado su versión de la historia y ya sabemos porque te dejó y creo que deberías saberlo antes de marcharte por esa puerta que es lo que me están diciendo estos que te conocen más que vas a hacer”

Changmin asiente esta vez serio

“Danos un momento Su.”

Junsu se levanta y mira alrededor. Sigue solo. Pero le da igual

— ¡Jaejoong como broma no tiene ni puta gracia!

Pero nadie contesta. El video sigue funcionando.

“El destino de Yunho era Siria, se supone que no lo sabemos pero a estas alturas ya da igual, según el tenía muchas probabilidades de morir..”

Junsu contiene la respiración, sintiendo miedo del bueno. Solo atina a susurrar no muy bajito, pero retumba en el salón como un grito.

“Está bien, al final no le pasó nada pero no quería volver a Seul porque todo le recuerda a ti, porque no quería que pasases por un mal trago si le pasaba algo, olvidándose de que dejarte era terriblemente doloroso, no se porque la gente se complica tanto, es como mi amigo Heechul, que os va a caer fenomenal, tiene una tendencia a exagerar que…”

Changmin interrumpe 

“Un drama digno de Yunho, ya sabes como es de anormal cuando se trata de ti, pierde los papeles completamente”

Jaejoong le pega 

“No te metas con Yunho bastante mal lo ha pasado el también, el caso Junsu es que es tonto muy tonto pero se ha dado cuenta de que sin ti nada tiene sentido, espera…”

De repente sólo se ve el torso de Jaejoong demasiado cerca de la cámara y luego que la imagen se mueve por la habitación hasta llegar al un enorme balcón donde está Yunho mirando a la calle solo se ve su espalda.

“Yunho díselo tu” 

Junsu se acerca a la pantalla. 

— Yunho- murmura con voz ahogada.

Yunho sonríe triste a la cámara algo azorado.

“Hola Su, se que no me vas a creer pero yo no quería dejarte, pensé que era mejor ahorrarte el mal trago si me pasaba algo, pero soy débil y hace mucho tiempo elegí amarte y no se hacer otra cosa. No merezco que me perdones pero estar sin ti es la cosa mas horrible que me ha pasado nunca. ”

Se queda en silencio mirando a la cámara e intenta esbozar una sonrisa.

“Y no quería volver a Seul porque todo me recordaba a ti, pero escapar no es la solución porque tu me acompañas donde quiera que vaya, eres parte de lo que fui de lo que soy y de lo que seré, se que me he comportado como un idiota pero no voy a dejar de amarte nunca y sólo puedo prometerte que ninguna guerra me va a separar nunca de ti. Si decides darme otra oportunidad claro” 

La mente de Junsu va a toda velocidad. Ahora entiende, tiene ganas de pegarse porque tendría que haber sospechado algo así, es tan típico de Yunho…se sienta y mira a la pantalla, quiere poner el video otra vez.

Pero la voz de Yoochun, cálida, grave y por una vez seria le interrumpe.

— Solo se viven dos días, encontrar a la persona ideal con quien compartirlos es casi un milagro. 

Junsu se vuelve sonriendo, al borde de las lágrimas que no quiere dejar salir, buscando a Yoochun pero en su lugar está Yunho apoyado en la puerta.

— Si te sirve de consuelo Jaejoong ya me ha pegado el puñetazo que quieres darme ahora mismo.

— ¿ Te has dejado?

— Me lo merecía.

— Si

— Lo siento de verdad yo…

— Yunho

— Si

— Calla y bésame. 

Yunho sonríe y se acerca para rodear la cintura de Junsu y besarle, desesperadamente, dejándose llevar. Los dos se pierden en su propio mundo ajenos a los otros tres que los miran divertidos. 

Jaejoong apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Changmin, este resopla y se mueve para que esté más cómodo.

— Minnie ¿A se refiere Junsu con se ha dejado?

Changmin resopla mirando a Jaejoong como un maestro de escuela regañando a niño torpe.

—Jae, Yunho es campeón nacional de Aikido, estás vivo porque ese hombre es noble y cree que has hecho bien en pegarle. Yo que tu no lo volvía a intentar.

Yoochun estalla en una carcajada. Que no distrae en absoluto a Yunho o Junsu que siguen besándose sentados, y no parece que vayan a terminar en breves.

— Es la cosa mas cursi del mundo tengo el azúcar en niveles estratosféricos- murmura Changmin. 

— No te preocupes Yoochun y yo podemos ayudarte con eso-contesta Jaejoong, algo dentro de el le dice que esta bien, la enorme y tentadora sonrisa de Yoochun lo corrobora.

— Hablando de lo cual- sonríe Changmin- Yoochun y yo no hemos sido debidamente presentados, si me disculpas Kim.

Changmin se vuelve hacia Yoochun acercándose hasta quedar a milímetros de su boca.

— Hola soy Changmin, un placer conocerte.

Yoochun sonríe y rompe la distancia para besarlo Changmin lo sujeta y lo pega a la pared profundizando el beso. Jaejoong jura que es una de las cosas más calientes que ha visto nunca y eso es mucho teniendo en cuenta que Yunho y Junsu están a medio metro a punto de tener sexo en el sofá.

Yoochun se separa un poco.

— Hola soy Yoochun, el placer créeme es todo mío.

Y sonríen

Jaejoong cierra la puerta del salón para que Yunho y Junsu tengan la privacidad que se merecen y arrastra a los otros dos al ascensor. No parece que se vayan a separar en mucho tiempo. Y le parece una idea magnífica.


End file.
